This invention relates to a lighter or igniter apparatus.
This invention has particular but not exclusive application to an igniter apparatus for pyrotechnic set pieces, and for illustrative purposes, reference will be made to such application. However, it is to be understood that this invention could be used in other applications such as general pyrotechnics, for lighting fuses or detonators for other fireworks or ordnance applications.
In pyrotechnics and the like, a charge of gunpowder or other flammable material placed in a paper several centimeters long is termed a match, sometimes referred to as a "quick match". A match may be used to fire set pieces, aerial shells, mine bags and the like, and/or a match may be used to link up for multiple firing all types of fireworks. The match may comprise a length of string coated with gunpowder or meal powder, dried and enveloped inside a paper tube or sleeve.
The process for the construction and application of a quick match is slow and time consuming and can only be carried out when the weather is low in humidity. Gunpowder is mixed with a binding agent, wetted with water and wiped onto the string. The coated string is left for a time sufficient for it to dry and then placed into a strip of paper which is pasted and joined along its longitudinal edges.
The gunpowder usually includes as oxidizing agents, potassium perchlorate (KClO.sub.4) and/or potassium nitrate (KNO.sub.3), both of which attract moisture which makes the gunpowder difficult or impossible to ignite. Also, moisture may dampen the outer paper sleeve which can result in a breakdown in the quick match, possibly in the middle of a firing where such breakdown can be a safety hazard for a pyrotechnic operator.
Also, application of a quick match on a set piece is slow and time consuming. For example, the match is often required to be unbundled, strung out and held on the end of a lance with one hand and then with the other hand the operator is required to place a piece of adhesive tape on one side of the lance, over the match and then onto the other side of the lance. Each lance has to be pricked for use with a match of this nature, a high labor cost and also a safety hazard.